


Tom and the Ferris Wheel

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ferris Wheels, Fist Fights, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom takes Bill to the fall festival.





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming. Lights. Long lines. Kids running around. The sticky night air of an Autumn night filled with candy apples, cotton candy and funnel cake filled Bill's over stimulated body with complete joy. He had always, somehow been in the public's eyes, and never had any real time to go to a fall festival. Tom had surprised him the previous week with two ticket's to the Fall Festival. It started Friday night until Sunday night at midnight. It was mid October and their air was starting to feel crisp.  
Bill and Tom were standing in line Saturday night, they had sat and watched some of the rodeo show going on, but then Bill got antsy and wanted to get on some rides.   
They had just went on some ride where you sit in the egg shaped car and you spin around really fast. It had made them both delightfully dizzy, and the only ride left to get on was the Ferris wheel. The line was long, extending way past the coned line and wrapped around the steel railing keeping the public a safe distance from the ride.   
Bill shivered in the cooling night air and started bouncing on the balls of his feet to warm up, and to waste some excitement that was still coursing through his veins. Tom laughed, and pulled on his sweatshirt that he had given Bill to wear to keep him warm. Bill was pulled into Tom's arm's, and he placed a kiss to Bill's head. "You're wild tonight." Tom said, a smile on his face. "I'm excited." Bill said, cuddling into his boyfriend, and wrapping his arms around Tom's neck. "Kiss me, Tomi." Bill said, a playful smile on his face. "In front of all these little kids?" Tom asked, quirking a playful brow. "Yes, Tomi. Make a scene and kiss me." Tom's smile widened, and he pulled Bill flush up against him and kissed him with everything he had. Tom's hands tilting Bill's face this way and that. Bill moaned, his hands gripping at Tom's shirt for leverage, because he was pretty sure that if he let go, he'd fall to his knee's or faint.   
"Hey, the line is moving." The rude voice of a clearly irate man, his arm draped over his girlfriends shoulder. She was twirling her hair around her finger and chewing on a piece of gum obnoxiously. Tom looked over at them, "The line may be moving, but were still not getting on the ride anytime soon."  
"In that case, why don't you take your little bitch and get a fucking room. No one wants to see that shit."   
Anger and rage instantly filled Tom. He had never had to deal with homophobic people. Bill had explained long ago that they would encounter it. He had to learn to deal with it all the time. "If you don't like the fact that I enjoy kissing my boyfriend in public then you can walk away and go somewhere else so you don't see it." Tom said, stepping towards the man and his girlfriend. "Tom, c'mon let's just go. It isn't worth it." Bill said, tugging on on Tom's hand. "You are totally worth it, and you want to get on this ride, and that's what were gonna do."   
"Listen to your little bitch and just fuck off faggot."   
Tom lost it, and cold cocked the guy right in the face. He fell back tripping from the force of the punch and fell on his ass. Tom leaned over, and punched him in the face again, before grabbing hold of the guy's shirt collar and saying, "Ya know something, I'd say your hate your preaching right now is because your jealous. Maybe you've been hiding your true self all along and you take it out on the faggot because you don't have the ball's to have what I have. I'm the luckiest man alive. I have the most beautiful, most amazing and lovable boyfriend a guy could ask for, and if your pissed off because you can't get some ass then that makes you the bitch."   
By this time the line had moved up some more, and Tom walked away, taking hold of Bill's hand and catching up with the line. Tom was pent up and breathing hard, and Bill leaned into him. "You didn't have to do that, you know?"  
"That bastard pissed me off, and no one is gonna insult you in front of me. Like I said, your totally worth it. I love you."  
"I love you too. Plus, your really hot when you're mad." They both smiled, and Tom tugged Bill into a hug and kissed him all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom celebrate their engagement

After the Ferris wheel, Tom happily laced his hand with Bill's. Together the couple walked happily out of the outdoor theme park, occasionally taking glances at each other, smiling or giggling then looking away, or they would lean into each other and share a kiss.   
Tom watched Bill, a smile on both their faces, Bill would glance down at his hand every so often and look at the ring sitting on his finger. "God Tom!" Bill exclaimed, suddenly turned and wrapped his arm's around Tom's neck. Tom looked at his fiance' with a smile and questioning look, his arm's wrapping around Bill's waist. "I love you so much!" Bill yelled it out, his head tilting back to shout it to the world, or in their case, the slowly emptying parking lot. Tom's smile widened, and then Bill was kissing him again. Tom's grip was firm on Bill's hips and walked Bill backwards until he was leaning up against Tom's truck. Tom nibbled alongside Bill's lower lip making Bill moan into the kiss, his leg's buckling beneath him. Tom smirked, loving the fact that still, after all this time, he could make Bill's knee's weak with a single kiss.   
When they broke apart, the engaged couple pressed their forehead's together. Their eyes were hazy and full of love for each other, and they forced their breathing back to normal. Bill was still clinging to Tom, the way he often did right after their love making. Tom nuzzled Bill's cheek with his nose before placing a kiss there and whispering in his ear, "I wanna be inside you."   
Bill shivered in Tom's arms, still clinging tightly to Tom's over sized shirt. "Let's go to the beach. It's not far, and it should be empty at this time." Bill said. Tom didn't say anything, but took hold of Bill's hand and pulling him to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for him. They shared a quick peck on the lips before Bill climbed inside, his ass practically in Tom's face. Tom took that moment, flicking the tongue over his lip ring, and smacking Bill's behind, causing him to yelp slightly. Tom gave Bill a sexy look before jogging to the driver's side of the car and climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off down the road. 

Bill didn't care that Tom was driving and he needed to concentrate on the road. He was still pressed against his side, kissing his neck, and his hand squeezing at Tom's thigh and moving towards his prize. The palm of Bill's hand brushed ever so lightly over Tom's crotch. Tom's eyes were narrowed, pupil's dilated, and he turned his head towards Bill's. They shared a kiss while stopped at a light, only the car horn blowing behind them tore them from their lust filled haze, and Tom tore through the street's, just seconds from turning onto the sandy beach.

As soon as Tom shifted the gear to park and turned the ignition off, Bill was straddling Tom's lap. Bill groaned, pressing their lips together, tongue first, eager and searching for each other's. Tom pushed his hips up, meeting Bill's as he was rotating them downwards. "Oh god, Tomi, I need you, now." Bill gasped. Tom nibbled at Bill's chin and down his neck, and placing a soft kiss over the beauty mark there, before tapping Bill's hip. "Okay, let me up." Bill pouted, not wanting to leave his fiance', but decided the only way they could actually get closer is if he moved first. Reluctantly, Bill withdrew himself from Tom's lap, and sat back in the middle seat.   
Tom reached in the backseat and pulled a bundle of blankets from there and thew Bill a smile before he got out of the truck.   
Bill sat back for a moment, and smiled, quickly wriggling out of his jean's. Leaving himself in only his sexy, skin tight blue panties and Tom's sweater. He posed himself on the seat waiting for Tom to come back for him. He had one foot on the floor, the other bent at the knee, resting on the seat. From that position, when Tom opened the door, he would be able to see how excited he really was, and Bill's cheek's flushed at the thought.   
It wasn't long before Tom came back, and threw the door open. He stared, slack jawed, and in awe of his lover in front of him. "Fuck, I'm a lucky man." Tom said to the sky above, before pull at Bill's ankle, forcing him towards him with a squeak from Bill.   
Tom scooped Bill up in his arm's, bridal style, and kicked the door shut with his foot. "You look so hot right now." Tom complimented. Bill smiled, holding onto Tom, as he walked them both to the bed of the truck. Tom had laid out the stack of blanket's to make a bed. He even packed a couple pillows.   
At their location, there was no lights, and the dark night sky was only lit by the stars. Tom laid Bill down, and he gasped looking up at the diamond covered blanketed sky. "It's beautiful."  
"You are." Tom retorted, causing Bill to burst out into a fit of giggles. Tom stared at him, embarrassed for being cheesy, and decided to get Bill back for it. Tom pulled at Bill's hair, forcing his head back, exposing his perfect neck, he gasped. Tom leaned down licking from his collarbone up his neck and chin, his tongue tracing over Bill's lower lip. Bill opened his mouth, eager to taste his lover, but Tom pulled away, and Bill whimpered. Now it was Tom's turn to laugh.   
Bill pouted, pushing his lower lip out, and Tom took advantage of it, biting at it and tugging at it slightly, not enough to hurt, just enough for it to feel good. Tom's hands found Bill's hips, and he traced the curve of them up his body, his hands traveling under his own hoodie that Bill was still currently wearing, and finding Bill's pert little nipples, one pierced and he tugged gently on it, making Bill moan and thrust his hips up. Tom pushed Bill back down to the truck bed, and Tom took that second to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Bill bit his lip, watching his lover above him, tracing the curve of his chest with a black painted nail down to his ab's and down to his bellybutton, teasing the skin right above his jean's. Tom moaned, and then Bill caught the upper hand, flipping them over so Bill was straddling Tom's thighs. Tom was gripping Bill's hips. Bill was grinding down on Tom and smiling down at him. Then, with that same innocent smile, wriggled around on his lap, and slowly tugged the jacket and his own shirt up over his head. He was naked except for the skimpy panties Bill loved to wear when he knew he was going to get some.   
Once again their position's switched, and this time Tom was taking the rest of his clothes off. His gaze focused on Bill, who was squirming beneath him. "Tomi." Bill whined, and Tom smirked down at him, "Relax baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Tom ran the palm's of his hands over Bill's bare thigh's, before gripping him and pulling his legs over his thigh's. Bill's ass was pressed against Tom's crotch. Tom held Bill there, pressing against him and groaning in pleasure. He slipped his finger's into Bill's panties, and pulled them, slowly, down his thigh's. Then Bill was lifting his legs up so Tom could take them off completely.   
When Bill reached down to touch himself, Tom swatted his hand away. "Don't touch." Bill groaned in protest, and Tom was patting his hip. "Turn over, hand's and knee's."   
"But I don't want to do it like that." Bill complained.   
"Were not, but I can't prep you like this." Tom said, licking his lips.  
"Where's the lube?"  
"Don't need it yet." Tom said, as Bill turned over, presenting his ass for Tom's enjoyment. Tom's hand's instantly reached for Bill, squeezing and spreading Bill's cheek's. He groaned at the sight of the rose bud pucker of muscle and leaned forward biting down on Bill's left ass cheek. Bill threw his head back and hissed at the beautiful pain shooting up his spine from the force of the bite. He knew Tom's teeth impression's would be there, but he didn't care.  
"Tomi, please." Bill begged, pushing his hips back against Tom's chest, ready for whatever Tom had in mind.   
Tom leaned forward once again, he had Bill spread, and he flicked his tongue over the tight pucker at his core. Bill moaned, his head falling forward between his arms. Tom's tongue lapped and probed at Bill's center, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. Bill's body trembled, and he was pushing his hips back against Tom's tongue. Tom held his hips, and licked at Bill's inner wall's, moaning at the taste of his lover.   
"Tomi, Tomi, please. I need you inside me." Bill said,pushing at Tom's head from behind. Tom removed himself from Bill's body, flipping his lover over, and pulling his hips, so his ass was resting on Tom's thighs. Tom reached for the lube that he had tucked to the side, and squeezed a good amount onto his finger's, before pushing two into Bill right away. Bill groaned, his head falling to the side, his hands made fists in the blanket he was laying on. His body was trembling, and Tom couldn't get enough of the sight unfolding in front of him. Then he pulled his finger's from Bill's body, slicked up his cock, and lined himself up with Bill's entrance.   
Bill bit his lip in anticipation, and gripped Tom's biceps, "C'mon Tomi, put it in. I need you." Bill said, his voice dripping with sex. Tom pushed his hips forward, breaching Bill and stretching him. Bill moaned out, his grip on Tom tightened. Tom inched his way into his lover, slowly, as not to hurt him, however, Bill didn't seem to care. Bill's legs wrapped tightly around Tom's hips. The tightness forced Tom in deeper, stretching and filling Bill up completely. They both moaned, and Tom rested his head against Bill's chest, waiting for Bill's "okay" before he moved. Bill's rotating hips let him know he needed to move. Tom pulled back slightly only to connect again. Slowly, Tom picked up speed, thrusting his hips into Bill as deeply as he could, reaching his prostate every time. Bill was squeezing Tom's waist so hard, it became hard for Tom to breath, and he removed one of Bill's legs and pushed it up towards his chest, holding it there.   
Their bodies were glistening in a light sheen of sweet due to the damp night air around them. Bill forced his glazed over eyes open just in time to look up at the sky. A shower of shooting stars arching and falling through the sky, and Bill gasped at the beauty of it. "Oh, Tomi, there's shooting stars." Bill said, although it came out as a moan. Tom replied with a grunt, and he looked up at the sky, but didn't see what Bill had seen. "Did you make a wish?"  
"Don't... Ah... Tomi... need too." Bill moaned, and pulled Tom down for a kiss. Their lips touched in an electric plea of love and desire, and in that instant Bill tightened around Tom and it was enough to push him over the edge, Bill toppling over soon after. Tom collapsed on top of Bill, his breathing heavy, and all Bill could do was hold his exhausted, sated lover.   
Once they couple regained normal breathing, Tom rolled off, and pulled Bill into his embrace, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Bill rested his head on Tom's chest, smiling happily and looking up at the starry night sky.   
"Why?" Tom asked.   
"Hmm? Why what?" Bill asked in return.  
"Why didn't you make a wish?"  
"Because I have everything I could want. Were getting married." Bill squealed, and squeezed Tom as tightly as he could, pressing butterfly kisses all over Tom's face, neck and chest. "I love you so much!" Bill said. "I love you too."   
The couple settled down again, and stared up at the sky, which was still filled with shooting stars. They engaged couple watched the display until they couldn't keep their eyes open, and they fell asleep together.


End file.
